


Connecting

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Requiem, Episode: s07e21 Institutional Memory, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Connecting

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Connecting**

**by:** lida rose 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Danny Concannon  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** General/Romance  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Spoiler:** 07-18 Requiem & 07-21 Institutional Memory  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for the fine tooth comb of betaing. Archive: Be my guest but please let me know where it finds a new home. 

It wasn't the first time C.J. Cregg had thought she'd lived the worst day of her life as a member of the Bartlet White House. 

The day the shots rang out at Rosslyn injuring Josh and the President should have been the worst. Then the President revealed he had M-S within hours of Mrs. Landingham dying at the hands of a drunk driver. Those horrors were eclipsed by Zoey Bartlet's kidnapping. 

Each time, the members of the Bartlet White House somehow survived. Life even became better and somehow sweeter. They all became stronger. 

Until now. Leo McGarry's death could not be undone. The sorrow built from that first phone call to the burial today at Arlington. It was a "Who's Who" of politics and power but also a chance for Leo's family and adopted family to offer one final loving tribute. 

Many old friends from the White House days returned. Familiar faces helped share the ache and offered comfort. C.J.'s eyes stayed locked on one face after she spotted red hair and tear reddened blue eyes at the cemetery. Danny Concannon nodded to her but stayed respectfully back from the grieving family and friends. She noticed he wasn't in the media section with the pack of reporters. 

The Cardinal reminded them that every death was a Resurrection into a new life, however; he also stressed Leo knew that this life was also one to be savored and cherished. 

C.J. realized it was long past time to take that life line. 

She paused on her walk from the White House to her car to pull out her cell phone. She punched in the speed dial number to ask, "Are you still at work?" 

The answer left her nodding and with two more questions. "Where do you hide your spare apartment key and what do you like for breakfast?" 

She blushed at the response to the latter query and smiled. "Get a move on, Danny. We've already waited too long." 


End file.
